


Sunlight

by qwerty



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortuitous first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for marguerite_26's one word prompts fest: sunlight.

In the half-second between having the breath slammed out of him and understanding that he had been snatched from the path of a speeding lorry, Merlin realised two things:

1) His rescuer was the weird blond demi-god from his new school who had been stalking him everywhere: the ice-cream parlor across the road from the school, the bookshop he'd ducked into mid-morning to check if he was really being followed (yes), the loo at the train station, and even the extremely pink and frilly shop he'd entered to get a birthday gift to mail to Freya.

2) His rescuer had clamped a hand firmly and unnecessarily over his butt, and it wasn't for the rescue - the other boy had started by grabbing him around the waist and moved his hand there once they were safely off the road.

"Hey, you," Merlin started indignantly, twisting around to either thank or berate the creep, then his breath caught as he saw the way the sunlight fell on and refracted off the creep's skin and hair in a billion dancing motes of light, "you're glittering."

"Yes, I am a vampire," the creep growled, and dragged Merlin up against his body, burying his nose against Merlin's neck and inhaling deeply. "You smell _delicious_."

Merlin kneed him in the goolies; the vampire squealed and shoved him away, curling up in a ball of shocked defensiveness.

"How did you - no orginary mortal can wound me," he whimpered from the ground, staring at Merlin.

"I'm a Slayer, and you're a creep," Merlin declared, and pulled out his stake.


End file.
